Dance To This
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Stephen Strange x Reader. Based on Dance To This by Troye Sivan and Ariana Grande


_Young ambition_

_Say we'll go slow, but we never do_

"Hey Strange," you said to the doctor as you walked up next to him at the nurses' station.

"Hello, Y/L/N," he replied, not taking his eyes off the file he was reading.

"So, I was thinking… you, me… doctor's convention."

"Sexy," he smirked, finally looking at you. "I'm busy tonight."

_Premonition_

_See me spendin' every night with you_

"Doing what?"

"I'm accepting another award," Stephen said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I can imagine how much of a burden that could be to you, being so smart and all."

The two of you walked off, side by side.

"Y'know, you could come with me," he said as you took the file out of his hands and looked over it.

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights_

_You still look like dynamite_

"Oh gosh, could I?" You sarcastically replied. He smirked a bit. "I'm busy too, then."

"Doing what?" He mocked.

You shrugged, "eating ice-cream alone, watching too many movies, y'know, a regular Friday night. I don't even think I'm getting off until late. And I'm talking _late_-late."

"How fun."

"Oh yeah, I'm one for routine. You sure you need to accept that award? Pull a Stark, get someone else to do it for you."

"Why, do you have a better offer?" He questioned. You stopped walking once you reached a corner.

_And I wanna end up on you_

_Oh, don't need no place to go_

"In fact, I do. Join me. We can eat ice-cream _together_, watch too many movies _together_."

"Hm, I don't know."

"It's a one-time offer, Strange. Goin' once, goin' twice-"

"Ok, fine. I'll pick you up after, just tell me when you get off."

"Did you drive your fancy car to work?" You smiled.

"Which one?"

_Just put on the radio_

_You know what I wanna do_

"So, are you ready to go?"

You looked behind Stephen at his Aston-Martin. "Oh, definitely."

He chuckled and opened the door for you. Once you both had gotten settled in his ridiculously comfortable car and gotten out of the parking lot, you noticed the time.

"Holy shit it's late. And damn, it's raining."

Stephen just hummed, keeping his eyes focused. You weren't worried, Stephen was capable in _many_ ways, and driving was one of his strong suits.

_We can just dance to this_

_Don't take much to start me_

"Can I turn on music?" You asked him, just before you reached out to the knob and turned it to the right.

"You didn't have to ask if you were just going to turn it on anyway," he grumbled, squinting a bit to see through the heavy rain. "Jesus, how far away do you live?"

_We can just dance to this_

_Push up on my body, yeah_

"Hey, you like '_You're So Vain_', and my house isn't far, it's just annoying with the winding roads and the cliffs."

"I guess," he mumbled a response, just as he got a phone call. "Do you mind if I take it? It's Billy."

"Fine, just please be careful."

"Billy! What have you got for me?" Stephen asked through the call.

_You know we've already seen all of the parties_

_We can just dance to this_

"I've got a 35-year-old Air Force colonel. Crushed his spine in some kind of experimental armour. Mid-thoracic vertebral fracture."

You instinctively leaned in, even though you knew Billy couldn't see you.

"Well, I could help, but so could 50 other people. Find me something worth my time." Stephen turned it down. You gave him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders. You shouldn't be surprised really, he only took the most challenging patients.

"I have a 68-year-old with an advanced brain stem glioma."

"Do you want me to screw up my perfect record?" He scoffed. "Definitely not."

You gave him another look, but this one he ignored.

_We can just, we can just_

_Dance to this_

_Dance to this_

_We can just dance to this_

"How about a 22-year-old female with an electronic implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lightning?"

"That does sound interesting. Could you send me the-" He was interrupted when the screen lit up with the patient's documents. "Got it. Thanks"

He then hung up.

"Hey, Y/N, check those out," he said, studying them. You noticed another car on the road and shouted.

"Stephen! Watch-"

And before you know it, you were spiralling off of the cliff face.

-0-

"Y/N." You heard a voice say. "Y/N"

You groaned and reluctantly opened your eyes, squinting against the harsh light. You recognized Christine Palmer and the familiar bed sheets.

"Why am I in the hospital?" You rasped.

_Dear beloved_

_Bring those 501s a bit closer, bit closer_

"Don't try to talk. You've been in an accident."

"Oh my god, Stephen. We were going back to my house," as you kept talking, the more and more panicked you felt. You sat up and tried standing. "Stephen, I need to see him."

"You're not going anywhere, Y/N. You need to rest."

Christine called out to a nurse in the hall, "Make sure she stays put, alright? She's not allowed to leave her bed. I'm going to run some tests and then I'll be back. Administer fluids, and I already gave her 10 milligrams of morphine."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse nodded.

_And dear, my lover_

_Do that thing we never do sober, sober_

"Christine?" You called out before she left. She stood in the door, waiting. "Please tell me how he is."

"I will."

-0-

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, and she's asking about you," Christine replied, obviously upset.

"I'm surprised she even wants anything to do with me."

"People get in car crashes all the time," she said bluntly,

"Do all those people lose the use of their hands?" Stephen asked, trying to move his arm to accentuate, but it only caused him pain and he winced. Christine sighed and move closer to his bedside.

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights_

_You still look like dynamite_

"Look, both of you are still alive. You are extremely lucky," Stephen tried interrupting her but she wouldn't let him. "No, Stephen, you are. You took a dive down a cliff and was stuck for hours. You could've died, Y/N could have died. But neither of you did. And now I'm going to do everything I can to help your hands."

"She's ok, right?"

"Amazingly, yes. Just a concussion and some internal bruising, nothing a lot of bed rest and painkillers won't heal. She won't need surgery."

_And I wanna end up on you (Yeah)_

_Oh, we don't need no place to go_

"Good," he nodded. "I don't know if I could've lived with myself if she had-"

"But the important thing is, she didn't. Remember that."

"Stephen?" You called from the door. Christine turned around and opened her mouth to yell, but you cut her off. "I had to see him."

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, worry clear on his face. His forehead was all scrunched up and he was frowning.

_Just put on the radio_

_You know what I wanna do_

"The whole time. I distracted the nurse."

"Gotta do everything myself," Christine muttered. "5 minutes, ok? Then you gotta go back to your own bed. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," you smiled. She shook her head and left the room, making sure to keep an eye on both of you from the nurses' station.

"I feel horrible," Stephen said.

"Why?"

"I was distracted. I wasn't paying attention to the road. I'm so sorry."

_We can just dance to this_

_Don't take much to start me_

"I forgave you the second I woke up. Besides, there was no damage done to me."

"Luckily," He said. "I still think you should stay in the hospital for a few days, just in case something ruptures."

"You just want me close to you," you joked, smirking.

"Maybe," his face had finally relaxed. "Come, sit down."

You hobbled over to the side of his bed and pulled up a chair, setting yourself down carefully.

_We can just dance to this_

_Push up on my body, yeah_

"Did they say how long it would take to heal?" You asked, looking at his hands.

"I don't want to talk about it," he harshly responded, the wrinkles returning on the forehead."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed, "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I guess it's just that my hands are my whole career. How am I going to be a world-renowned surgeon if I don't even my hands?"

"I wish I knew how to help."

"You don't have to. I just need someone to talk to about it."

_You know we've already seen all of the parties_

_We can just dance to this_

"Well, I'll be right here beside you, the whole time. Now, how 'bout some music. I think I know exactly what to play."

As '_You're So Vain_' by Carly Simon played, the two of you shared a smile, knowing that for now, everything would be alright.

-00-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello again, folks! Sorry I was gone for so long, a lot of things had come up and I was super busy. I cut the lyrics short because it's 1 am for me and I'm super tired and the rest of the lyrics are just kinda filler. Thank you so much for reading, and welcome back!


End file.
